powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Plesio Zord
The Plesio Zord is the personal Zord of the Dino Charge Purple Ranger. It possesses the spirit of the Plesiosaurus that was given the Purple Energem 65 million years ago, just before Sledge's ship tractor beam was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview Appearances: DC Episodes 18, 20, DSC Episodes 1-5, 7, 8, 13, 14 ZSK-Plezuon.png|Rocket mode PlesioZordCockpit.jpg|Cockpit with Keeper Cockpit Pink Ranger with Unmorphed Tyler.jpeg|Unmorphed Tyler in Cockpit History The Plesio Zord was discovered separate from its bonded human, Albert Smith. The Dino Charge Rangers encountered the Zord while following a lead from Dr. Runga, a paleontologist, about supposed sightings of a living Plesiosaurus. Shelby and the Rangers skirted the shorelines hoping it would be attracted to the newly liberated Purple Energem, which it was, only to be attacked by a resurrected Meteor. Under the "advice" of Fury, Dr. Runga discovered video Shelby took of the Zord and tried to use it to promote his research. However, a confrontation with Shelby reminds him of why he entered into paleontology in the first place, and he instead aids the Rangers in reuniting the Plesio Zord with its Energem. Later on Kendall manages to pilot it as its rightfully chosen Ranger, with Shelby at her side to escape Sledge's Ship as the new Dino Charge Purple Ranger. Formations Plesio Charge Megazord The Plesio Charge Megazord is the Plesio Zord's Megazord form. As its default form would suggest, the Plesio Charge Megazord is a hulking giant, and as such can deliver devastating physical punishment. Despite its bulk, this Megazord can use the boosters built into its body to move at impressive speeds. *Special attack: Plesio Rocket Punch and Plesio Blast *Finishing attack: Galactic Blast Appearances: DC Episodes 18, 20, DSC Episodes 1, 3, 4, 7, 12 PlesioWithoutPurple.jpg|Cockpit without Purple Ranger Plesio_Cockpit.png|Cockpit with Graphite & Purple Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation is the combination of the T-Rex Zord, Pachy Zord, and the Plesio Zord. *Known special attacks: Wrecking Ball and T-Rex Blast. *Known finishing attacks: Galactic Blast Though the Pachy Zord serves as the left arm of the Megazord whenever it is formed, the combination of the Plezio Zord and the T-Rex Zord could in theory be made with the Pachy Zord swapped for any of the other zords that can form the arms (Stego Zord, Tricera Zord, Para Zord, Raptor Zord, Ankylo Zord). It possibly could even be made with no left arm at all, though of course its combat capabilities would then be limited. Appearances: DC Episode 20, DSC Episodes 1, 5, 7, 8, 13 Plesio Charge Galactic Blast.JPG|Galactic Blast Plesio_Cockpit.png|Cockpit with Graphite & Purple Power-rangers-dino-super-charge-s23.jpg|Cockpit PlesioTRexBlast.jpg|T-Rex Blast PlesioDinoAquaSuperDrive.jpg|Cockpit in Dino Super Drive (with Aqua Ranger) PlexPachyRexDinoSuperDrive.PNG|In Dino Super Drive with Purple Ranger Purple Dino Charge Ranger In Dino Super Drive Mode.jpeg|Purple Dino Charge Ranger In Dino Super Drive Mode LordArcanonCrew.jpg|Cockpit with Doomwing, Lord Arcanon, and Singe Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation is the combination of the Pachy Zord, and the Plesio Zord. The Known special attacks are the Wrecking Ball. Appearances: DSC Episodes 1 Power-rangers-dino-super-charge-s23.jpg|Cockpit Plesio Charge Megazord: Para Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Para Formation is the combination of the Para Zord, and the Plesio Zord. Its finisher is the Galactic Para Blast, where the Megazord unleashes intense beams from the arms after self-pumping the handle thrice. Appearances: DSC Episode 4 PlesioParaActivation.PNG|Activation PlesioParaCockpit.PNG|Cockpit in Dino Super Drive Plesio Charge Megazord: Raptor Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Raptor Formation is the combination of the Raptor Zord, and the Plesio Zord. Known special attacks are the Bladed Raptor Slash. Appearances: DSC Episode 4 PlesioRaptorCockpit.PNG|Cockpit in Dino Super Drive Plesio Charge Megazord: Ankylo Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Anklyo Formation is the combination of the Ankylo Zord, and the Plesio Zord. *Special attack: Hammer Punch '''and '''Plesio Blast Appearances: DSC Episode 7 PlesioAnkylocockpit.PNG|Cockpit Dino Charger Notes *It is unknown how the Plesio Zord bonded with its energem since it is unable to move on land. *Plesio Zord is the first Zord with three interchangable modes. **This makes it similar to Super Mega Silver's Q-Rex Megazord from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. ***However, it is more similar to Q-Rex Megazord, in that the two both have a vehicle, "dinosaur" (although plesiosaurs are not technically dinosaurs at all) and robot mode that also have an arm as a weapon and dinosaur head, though for Plesio Charge Megazord, the head is the weapon arm, whereas for Q-Rex Megazord, the head opens up to reveal a hand and the weapon arm is made from the tail. *Plesio Charge Megazord is the only Megazord in Dino Charge capable of performing a combination with auxiliary zords that can only use one arm change at a time, due to the Plesio's head forming Plesio Charge Megazord's right arm. *Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation is the only combination that doesn't have a T-Rex Super Charge Change. *Ironically enough, the Plesio Charge Megazord: Packy-Rex Formation looked very similar to Lord Arcanon's appearance from top to bottom. Especially at one point where it was taken over by Lord Arcanon's Crew in Recipe for Disaster. See Also References Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Sentient Zords Category:Purple Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Evil Zords